


Ten Minutes Longer

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Dean lets out his sleepy time thoughts.





	Ten Minutes Longer

The AC unit hummed on in the no frills motel room as (Y/N) turned the page in her mystery novel, while Dean lay snoring on the other side of the bed. She watched how peaceful he was when he slept, his bare freckled shoulder was exposed to the cool of the room’s air. Flicking off the bedside light and discarding the book to the table, she pulled the comforter and sheet up to her neck covering Dean as she went. The long time friends but never lovers settled in for the night, it was never unusual for them to share a bed when the motel only had a room with one queen bed left, much like tonight. (Y/N) gently put her left arm around Dean’s waist and her other hand under her pillow. Within minutes, Dean guided her hand to his chest trapping her arm by his biceps, she sighed smiling, feeling the comfort that only Dean could provide her.

As soon as (Y/N)’s arm was draped over Dean, he woke up since he was always a light sleeper. He loved to sleep next to her, somehow he had the best sleeps and all the nightmares vanished when she spooned him. Throughout the night they snuggled up even closer, (Y/N)’s lips coming in contact with Dean’s shoulder, she kissed them gently and Dean just thought she was dreaming about some past lover but never him. When she was the big spoon, Dean relaxed so much, all of his life he had to be the protector, the big brother but with her, he knew he could just chill out. Even though he would fight or kill to protect her, she was one of the best hunters he knew and she could take on a small nest of vamps or a pack of wolves all by herself. She was fearless but not reckless which made her one of the best partners he had ever had besides Sammy. 

The morning came too soon with a loud knock, Dean reached for his gun as a voice began to talk.

“Hey guys, let me in. I got coffee for us.” Sam spoke. Dean had almost forgotten that he was on the other side of the motel alone in a single room. 

“He sure knows how to ruin a good thing.” Dean chuckled. (Y/N) moved from the bed, her sleep shirt unbunching from her waist to hit her knees while she walked. She giggled shaking her head at Dean before opening the door.

“Good morning.” Sam greeted her handing her the single cup in his right hand before he moved one of the double stacked coffees to his free hand.

Sam leaned down to (Y/N) as she kissed the side of his mouth, “Thank you, kind sir.” She was always overly affectionate, and Dean swore that Sam only brought her coffee everyday just so she would kiss him. He couldn’t blame his little brother if you had eyes, you had a crush on the woman. On the surface, she wasn’t overly pretty but still pretty, it was her inner light that inner beauty that really shown through that made her just gorgeous.

“It’s black, this morning. I promise.” Sam told Dean holding out the coffee to Dean. After yesterday, when Sam accidently gave Dean (Y/N)’s pumpkin spice latte, Dean was still a little leary of his baby brother.

“Thanks.” Dean begrudging took the cup out of Sam’s hands. “You know I was having a great dream. Why do you have to be up so early?” He took a sip leaning up against the headboard watching (Y/N) smile as she drank a few sips of her drink. Sam and her were talking, probably about the case but he wasn’t listening as he memorized the way she looked in the moment. No makeup, and her hair on one side was matted down but she looked so happy and content, much like the way she made him feel.

“Ok, I’m going to check out the morgue.” Sam stood making his way to the door.

“Yeah, Dean and I will do some interviews. Be careful. We’ll check in with you later.” She told him.

“Sure thing.” Sam replied.

“Love ya.” (Y/N) said causally.

“Love ya too.” Sam smirked back at her as he left the room. (Y/N) used to tell Dean she loved him but after about ten times and no returned “I love you” she just stopped. Instead she opted to mimic what he said weather it was a “be careful”, “don’t get dead”, or “we need you.” She assumed that it maybe made him uncomfortable since she never heard him even say it to Sam, and she never wanted him to be uncomfortable around her. Sam on the other hand craved it like water and needed to hear her say it so he always reciprocated and she said the “L” word often to him.

Dean rolled his eyes at the gooiness of their interactions. Maybe he felt bad for not telling her that he did indeed love her but he believed that it should be something special told between two people and not just a way to say goodbye. 

“You want to first shower?” She asked Dean.

“No, I want you to come back to bed.” He rolled on his side into the mattress looking completely pathetic.

“Alright!” She snickered as she drank another gulp of latte, “Ten minutes. No longer. We’ve got a lot of work to do today.” She sank into the bed with him. 

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, chin placed on her shoulder. “You’re too good to me.”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” She giggled, letting the silence of the room pull her back under in a sleep.

Dean mumbled his morning thoughts out loud, “We should get married.”

“Don’t you think we should date first.” She smiled not completely blowing off his comment.

“I don’t see why. We already know we’re really compatible.” He snuggled into her tighter. “I’m always happier when you’re around and I sleep better too.”

She lightly chuckled, “Yeah same.”

“I mean really I know almost everything about you, why do we have to date first?” He kept at his completely impulsive idea.

“I don’t know. It’s just what’s done, Dean.” She buried her face in the pillow, trying to rebut his argument but not really sure how to respond. “Marriage is a whole other level, you couldn’t sleep around and then we’d probably have kids. That’s a shit ton of responsibility right there. Would we give up hunting?” She rambled on.

“When I’m with you I don’t need other women.” He nuzzled into her neck. “I’ve always wanted kids and you’d be a great mom. Maybe we’d quit, and buy a house somewhere or not. That would be a decision we’d make together.” He paused. “Plus I love you, (Y/N).”

Her eyes went wide while she turned in his arms, she pounced on top of Dean kissing him for the first time ever. She knew the gravity of those words to him, tears formed in her eyes as she replied, “I love you too.” He held her tightly, kissing her back with everything he had. “I really do Dean.” He rolled her on her back, smiling and laughing as he moved her hands above her head, melting into her. “I never thought you’d tell me.” She giggled as he let her up for air.

“Does that mean you’ll marry me?” He asked again but not in a passing thought type of a moment.

“You really wanna?” She asked back, still on the fence about this morning’s turn of events.

“Hell yeah.” He smiled bright sliding onto his side, “You’re not sure. I understand, I did spring this on you.” His small laugh made her laugh too. “Why don’t you wear this,” Dean popped the silver ring off his right hand.

“Dean.” She whimpered as a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

“For a while? See how it feels.” He took her hand. The ring was too big for her ring finger, years of wearing had stretched out the thin band, he tried her pointer finger. “There. That one will work.” Dean kissed the speechless (Y/N), “We could date for bit then I could ask again with something a little bit more sparkly. Wha…”

Her thoughts and actions finally caught up and she planted another kiss on him. His hands traveled up under her shirt, caressing her touchably soft skin. “Yes, yes, yes.” She peppered his face with kisses. “Yes, Dean that’s perfect.”

“Alright then, let’s get this case over and done with because I can’t wait to take you out.” He smacked the globe of her ass gently, slipping from her grip before he removed his underwear, heading towards the shower with an extra pep in his step. “You wanna join me, Sweetheart.” He winked over his shoulder.

“Thought you’d never ask.” She striped out of her clothes following that man anywhere.


End file.
